Broken
by Halebxxx
Summary: I met you late night at a party, some trust fund baby's Brooklyn loft, by the bathroom you said let's talk, but my confidence is wearing off. Haleb au. lovelytheband.
1. Broken

1.

* * *

 **Broken.**

 _Everything I could never say_

 _lovelytheband_

* * *

 _I met you late night, at a party_

 _Some trust fund baby's Brooklyn loft_

 _By the bathroom, you said let's talk_

 _But my confidence is wearing off_

 _These aren't my people_

 _These aren't my friends_

 _She grabbed my face and that's when she said_

* * *

Caleb let out a long sigh of relief as he pushed the window in front of him open as far as possible, a bitter breeze meeting his rough cheeks before he lit up and took another deep breath of smoke.

He was in the bathroom, his black converse balanced on top of the marble toilet with his arm dangling out the small window and his face pressed against the cold glass.

He felt like he could finally breath again as he brought the cigarette back to his lips, blowing out the clouds of smoke into the dark sky outside. He hated anything like this. The parties he only showed up at for free alcohol and a chance to pick up a posh girl who had decided she wanted a night on the wrong side of the tracks. All the people dancing and laughing and just pretending that everything in their little world was perfect. All of them passive aggressively clawing at each other to be on the top, to be the best. Everyone was so similar. It made him feel worthless, yet so powerful at the same time.

"Oh."

His head whipped around at the voice that had come from behind him. The door was creaking open as a small blonde stood there in a short black dress with a red cup in her hand, tiny raindrops falling from her hair and trickling down her bare shoulders.

"Sorry," She mumbled, lowering her gaze and grabbing the door handle again to leave him be. "I thought it was empty."

"It's fine." Caleb mumbled back, his eyes slowly dropping to take her in as he took another puff. "You want me to go?"

"What?" She twitched slightly at his words before running a hand through her wet hair to distract herself.

"You want me to leave so you can piss in peace?" He repeated, spinning his whole body around to face her, his wrist still resting on the edge of the windowsill.

"Oh, no it's fine." She shook her head taking a few steps forward to the sink. "I don't need a piss." Her fingertips rubbed at the black marks under her eyes before she wet them and tried again.

Now she was nearer he could see the colourful tear streaks that faintly ran down her cheeks. "You okay?" He breathed, almost painfully. He couldn't stand the term and he didn't want to start a late night therapy session with some drunk girl at a party, but he couldn't take his eyes off her as she rubbed her face so hard it started going red.

"No," She paused what she was doing to look over at him quickly before she smiled. His long, dark hair fell in a mess around his face and his black clothes stood out against the tan marble walls. "But I'll be fine."

He nodded his head, finishing up his smoke and tossing the burnt out cigarette out the window to the streets far below. He leant his back against the window, just watching her. "Warm water might work better."

His comment confused her for a second before she looked down and realised she was using the cold tap. She hadn't even noticed the water was almost freezing against her already numb fingertips. "Thanks." She shot him another smile before switching taps. "So why are you smoking in here?"

"There's some princess running around in there making sure there's no stains or weird smells for when Mommy and Daddy come home tomorrow." He grumbled, not being able to stop himself as he pulled out another one and lit up again. "And it's raining outside."

"I know." She raised an eyebrow, playing with the ends of her golden hair. "I've been stood in it for half an hour."

"Why?" He questioned, his brown eyes once again taking her in before he met her blue ones. He couldn't figure her out. She seemed the same as everyone else yet so different, all at the same time.

"I was on the phone." She mumbled, stopping the tap and taking a gulp of the drink she'd placed on the side of the sink when she came in. Her body started shaking though, her teeth chattering with the cold as she downed it all and started rubbing the tops of her arms furiously. "I think I'm gonna have a bath." She breathed out quietly, moving to turn on the taps at the side of the tub. "You wanna join me?"

She bit her lip and frowned, wondering why her mouth had to say things before it checked with her brain if it was okay. Maybe it was the alcohol or the tears or the way his deep, brown eyes flashed as she said it- but part of her, none of her, regretted it.

"Why not." His face spread into a teasing smirk as he nodded his head simply, watching as she pulled the dress from her small body to reveal a black strapless bra.

He swallowed hard as she leant over the bath to add the bubbles, taking in her smooth, pale skin that was still shaking slightly after spending half and hour in the freezing rain. His mind started wandering to images of running his hands along her soft arms and legs and using his big, warm hands to heat her body right back up so she wasn't curling into herself like she was now as she perched on the edge of the white tub.

His head shook the thoughts away as he tossed his cigarette away again and hopped down from the toilet seat. Shooting another smirk her way he strolled across the bathroom and opened the door again.

"Where are you going?" Her blonde head poked up as she looked at him with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"To get a drink." He mumbled. "I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

 _There's something tragic, but almost pure_

 _Think I could love you, but I'm not sure_

 _There's something wholesome, there's something sweet_

 _Tucked in your eyes that I'd love to meet_

* * *

When he entered the bathroom a second time that night, only a matter of minutes after he had left it, Caleb locked the door behind himself and swiftly moved over to the girl in the bath.

He licked his lips as he spotted her black panties thrown on the floor besides her dress until his eyes lifted up to find her already sat in the hot, steamy water. Her knees were drawn up to her chest that was still covered in her bra and the tips of her hair trailed down her back as she closed her eyes and breathed in the warm air.

"Here," Caleb mumbled setting the bottle of vodka on the side and starting to kick off his shoes, unable to keep himself away from her any longer.

She smiled as she watched him strip unabashedly until his boxers were on the floor and his feet were in the water. She tried not to stare as he lowered himself into the tub opposite her, but it didn't work and she had to rest her chin against her knees and stare at her toes instead.

She could practically feel his tantalising smirk as it made it's way onto his face again. Her eyes trailing slowly up his tanned skin and toned muscles until her stare landed on his lips.

She was really starting to hate that smirk.

It was as if he was challenging her, daring her to make the move first. She knew what he was thinking, what she was thinking too, but then again she didn't even know this guy and they were naked in a bath together- well, almost naked in her case.

Their eyes met again in the silence, she plucked up some new found courage from the way he was looking at her and slowly reached behind herself to unhook her bra.

She peeled it off and placed it down by her dress and panties as she felt his fuzzy leg brush against her smooth ones. It sent a jolt through her body, up her legs and right to her centre as she watched him run a hand through his hair and reach for the bottle of vodka, trying to distract himself from the very naked, very beautiful girl in front of him.

"What's your name?" She asked after a few more minutes of tense silence.

"Caleb." He replied, taking a long sip before he passed it over to her.

"Hanna." She shot him a smile, leaning back in the water to lie against the edge of the porcelain tub. He caught a quick glimpse of her before she lowered herself down more, bubbles tickling at her collar bone. "So Caleb," Her lips wrapped around the tip of the bottle briefly. "Why are you here? You don't look like you should be here."

"Why were you crying?" He challenged her question with one of his own as he too sat back in the water. "You don't look like you should be crying." Her head lowered and she took a long sip, no longer meeting his playful gaze. He almost wanted to roll his eyes. "Daddy cut up your credit card or something." He mumbled bitterly, reaching over the edge of the bath to pull a cigarette and lighter from his black jean pocket.

"No," She frowned at him defensively, her shoulders hunching, drawing her collar bones together and only making her cleavage grow. "Actually yes." She sighed, frowning as she drew her knees back up to her chest. "Sort of." She mumbled, rubbing her temple.

"Sort of?" He quizzed her with a puff of smoke. Maybe she wasn't the spoilt, rich bitch type after all. He knew she was different, he just couldn't pinpoint it.

"I don't know, it's a mess." She groaned, downing another few mouthfuls of vodka. "Everything's just a mess." She felt her eyes starting to water again at the thought of her life at the moment and Hanna Marin didn't cry easily. Especially not in front of naked, gorgeous strangers.

"You're allowed to cry." Caleb raised an eyebrow as she broke from her glistening stare and blinked away a tear. "It's not a bad thing."

"Yeah?" She rolled her eyes. "When's the last time you cried?"

"I have absolutely no idea." He shrugged. He was bad at this. "I don't see the point in wasting time crying when you can be trying to fix whatever is making you cry."

She nodded for a second, swirling her hand around in the water as the bubbles slowly began to droop and die before she bit her lip and looked up at him. "What about if you can't fix it?"

"Then I guess you have nothing to loose." He gave her a small smile, a warm smile, his first of the night. "Don't let me stop you." He took a long drag.

She sat forward all of a sudden, her legs crossing under the water as she slowly took the cigarette from between his fingers and brought it to her lips. "My dad cut me off- everything off, without an explanation." She was tipsy already and she was spilling her shit to a random guy. "I can't go to college anymore because I can't pay for it. My mums still broke from their divorce and I don't even know what I want to do with my life anymore."

Her shoulders were hunched again as she sat in the still water, her tits on perfect show, but the only thing Caleb was watching were her eyes. They were staring off somewhere again, the lighting making her blue iris' shine like stained glass. She was lost. She wasn't coping. Everything was just too much.

"I don't know what to do anymore, everything I want is so creatively draining. You have to be on your mark all the time, there's no time to take a break and recharge and there's no guarantee that I'll even get where I want in the end." She rubbed her forehead again with the same hand her cigarette was in, careful not to burn her pale skin. "Sometimes I think it'd be easier to sit as a desk all day answering phone calls."

Caleb looked at her, a deep sigh emanating from his parted lips. "Keep going." He mumbled, looking down into the water before he swallowed again and caught her curios eye. "Don't stop to overthink things, that's when it all turns to shit. Just keep going with whatever you love. You'll be fine, even if you cry the whole way."

"No," She cracked a small smile after a second, pushing the cigarette back into his face and placing the vodka bottle on his lap so she she could lean back on her hands and let the water take control of her legs as they floated around the surface. "I don't wanna cry tonight."

"Good." He smiled back, letting the final smoke go from his tongue and drift up into the air as he dumped the vodka on the side again. His eyes glowed as he reached his desperate fingertips out, watching as they wrapped around the smooth skin of her ankle and her toes poked out of the water. "Because I have no idea what to do when people cry."

"You get in a bath with them." She shrugged innocently, before sending him a smirk as he chuckled. His hands were stroking each of her ankles now, in soft, soothing motions that was making her head spin more than the alcohol.

"Oh yeah," His voice dropped, his teeth bit down on his lip and he took a chance, pulling her by her ankles closer to his body. "Then what happens?" He shot her a wryly grin.

"We talk about ourselves." She laughed again, shaking her head at him as her legs rested over his bent thighs. "So I'm guessing your Mommy and Daddy don't pay their way through your mistakes?"

"Don't know my parents." His eyes dropped from the tops of his happy cheeks and sank back to a dark, blackish colour. "Never have." He mumbled and Hanna watched his breath physically hurt him as it left his body.

"Or we could just kiss." She whispered, answering his earlier question and not giving him a chance to lift his head properly before her lips were pressed to his.

It started off slow, only getting a little taste of each other as she cupped his cheeks and he gripped her waist loosely, until they couldn't hold back anymore. His fingers dug into her thighs, holding her against him as she ran her hand through his tangled hair, keeping him as close to her as possible.

She could feel him hard and poking between her legs and it only took a few seconds for her to remember what he had said only a minute before.

Don't stop to overthink.

So she didn't and stuck her hand between them to take his cock into her palm. She pumped him up and down a few times and smiled as he groaned into their kiss before he sat up slightly, his head already pressed against her entrance.

"You sure?" He managed to part their lips for a few seconds to watch her nod before he slowly thrust up into her. He let out a constant grunt as she pecked his lips twice and clung on to his shoulders, the clear water swirling around their tangles bodies.

"You better not have any std's." She sighed against his warm skin.

"You'd have already caught it from the water if I did." He smirked back.

"What?"

"Nothing." He laughed, wrapping his hand around her hips, breathing in the champagne bubble bath and pushing her further down onto him. Her eyes rolled shut and her forehead dropped to his as he sank all the way in.

Her hands were on his face, touching his cheeks and his ears and his hair. She was a toucher, Caleb mused as her fingers rubbed his stubble and her inner muscles squeezed. It almost felt too intimate for two people who had never met before tonight, too meaningful. It scared him and yet he couldn't stop.

Hanna's breathing started to speed up, her moans coming out higher and higher as his groans grew deeper with every thrust. He knew he was close- he had been since he'd stepped foot in the bath and he could tell she was getting closer and closer every second, so he just sat back.

His shoulders pressed against the side of the bath as his fingers held her thighs and his lips clung to her chest. She kept bouncing on top of him, water spilling over the edge until it all became too much and she collapsed against his body, letting out a final groan of satisfaction as she felt him empty himself inside of her.

They didn't speak. They just sat there letting the water go cold as she stroked the back of his neck whilst rest of the city buzzed around, outside the walls.

* * *

 _Life is not a love song that we like_

 _We're all broken pieces floating by_

 _Life is not a love song we can try_

 _To fix our broken pieces one at a time_

* * *

"Caleb?" Hanna's heart rate started to pick up as the thumping music vibrated through her body. "Caleb?" She muttered again, spinning around inside the dark living room, pushing through groups of people as she tried to find his brooding eyes.

He hadn't waited for her.

He was gone.

They'd finally moved from the bath when the water had left her shivering again, which was the only reason she had run it in the first place. He'd been first to get changed, throwing his sweatshirt at her as he left with the promise he'd be back in a minute so they could go back to his place.

She waited in the bathroom for what felt like ten minutes before she picked up her heals and left the empty vodka bottle rolling around the floor to go look for him.

And now she was wandering around the fancy apartment again, his baggy black jumper hanging off her body, over her skin tight dress and her hair dripping down her back as she searched for him or some water.

She didn't know what she needed more.

Her head was spinning as she started to sober up again, his face flying around her mind as she worried that she had forgotten what he looked like. And that he had left. Without her.

"Oh my god," A voice squeaked in her ear. "Is there a pool I don't know about?"

"What?" Hanna's head whipped around to face the girl, who's eyes were shifting between two wet heads, rather confused.

"Your hair is wet." She dead panned at Hanna before raising her finger. "So is his."

"Caleb." She whipped around, spraying the girl with water from the ends of her hair as she rushed over to him. "Where did you go? I thought you'd ditched me." She punched his arm, but not enough to hurt him as he reached down and joined their fingers.

"I was just on the phone." He muttered, dragging her to the door and leading her down the steps to the busy streets. The cold wind hit his bare arms as he stood there in a black t-shirt, until Hanna looped her arms around his and cuddled into him. "What's up?" He asked, taking in the sour expression on her pretty face.

"You left me." She frowned. She wasn't mad at him, she was more mad at herself for panicking and presuming he was just the same as everyone else in her life. All it took was one kiss until she was melting back into his face.

His tongue grazed hers, his teeth tugging on her lips as he pulled away and she grinned up at him, her black, chipped nails tugging on the back of his hair as the wind blew straight past them.

All he had to do was look at her again and three words were tumbling off her rosy lips. "I like you."

* * *

 _I like that you're broken_

 _Broken like me_

 _Maybe that makes me a fool_

 _I like that you're lonely_

 _Lonely like me_

 _I could be lonely with you_

* * *

 **Why am I starting something new when I have no free time? Oops.**

 **You want more? Let me know.**

 **Xxx**


	2. Emotion

2.

* * *

 **Emotion.**

* * *

 _We can catch up for coffee_

 _And talk about his accent_

 _I'll pretend that I'm fine_

 _But I can't pretend we never met_

* * *

The bell on the door of the coffee shop rang as Caleb pushed it door open. His hands were buried in his pockets, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip as he watched her giggling away with the teenager behind the counter as he tried to flirt.

His brown eyes had spotted her from across the street as she headed into the shop, probably for her lunch break, and he hadn't been able to stop himself when his legs quickly made their way across the road to follow her inside.

It had had been a week, maybe longer, since he'd seen her last but her face was sketched into his head perfectly. The way her eyes sparkled in the dark city lights and then glowed in the morning sun. The way her smile grew every time she caught him staring at her, and a small blush spread across her cheeks, as if she didn't know how beautiful she was.

"Oh, Caleb," He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice her move until she was right in front of him, a tray in her hands as she tried to find a seat. She swallowed nervously, forcing a smile onto her face. "Hi."

"Hey," He nodded, his eyes scanning back over her face again. She was wearing a skirt, a shirt skirt and he just wanted to touch her soft legs.

"Do you want to sit down?" She looked up at him and he was confused until he noticed he was blocking her from placing her tray down on a table.

"Uh, sure." He wasn't supposed to be talking to her, getting to know her even more. He'd promised himself.

The last time they'd seen each other had ended in a screaming match, both of them drunk- Hanna extremely confused and Caleb angry from being ignored as he tried to explain.

He knew he'd blown it. Ruined the only good thing he had right now, as always, so he knew he just had to stay away before he hurt her even anymore. Although part of him still wanted peace of mind and he guessed it was that peace that made his legs move in her direction.

She was fragile and messed up and he wasn't very good with emotions but it didn't take long for him to figure that out. Maybe he would have been good for her, like she was good for him. Or maybe he would have broken her even more.

"So I- I haven't really seen you around." She took a sip of her coffee as she stared at him. There were tired bags gripping on to his red-tinged eyes that made her thankful concealer covered hers.

"Yeah sorry, I've been busy." He hadn't. He'd spent the last few nights sat on his tatty sofa with a beer and a joint, letting his thoughts run away with themselves, imagining how a pretty little blonde on his lap- naked or in sweats- would distract him.

They didn't have sex every time they met up. Sometimes she'd just call him in the evenings, or he'd show up at her apartment without an invitation and they'd lounge around together, eating pizza and talking about life. And then sometimes they'd have sex so many times she wouldn't be able to walk properly in the mornings, both of them never being able to satisfy the craving for each other deep in their bellies.

He didn't know which one he preferred if he was completely honest with himself. He liked knowing that she wasn't just pretending to like him because of his cock, but he also liked the feeling of her around his cock. They balanced each other out.

"It's fine." She forced a smile, before taking a bite of her sandwich and letting the silence take over.

* * *

 _It used to be magic_

 _Now there's bullshit and sadness_

 _I know that I lied_

 _You still insist I never tried_

* * *

He didn't say anything as he stared down at his hands, sometimes looking out the window, sometimes catching her eyes.

She watched his mouth open again and again, preparing to say something, anything, but it always closed without a single sound coming out, too afraid to say what he wanted.

Why did she always fall for the emotionless and detached? Why was she always so sure of how she felt, before he could even begin to recognise it? Why was she always left by everyone who seemed to drift in and out of her life?

She knew she liked him. She knew it was more. The way he made her feel as they messed around on the streets or in her apartment or on his sofa, it was like nothing before. His smile, his smirk, every little comment he made that he probably thought she took no notice of, it all made her stomach flip and her heart thump.

She knew what was happening, how she was feeling, but she could only guess what was going on inside his head and more importantly whether he'd leave too.

He gave her nothing. The dark stares and mouthwatering smirks that he plastered across his face were only used as a mask. She just wished she could peel it off when she pulled the rest of his clothes off and see behind it. See how he really felt about life. About her.

But then again, maybe it would be easier to just walk away like everyone else did. Just leave before the frustration and pain became too much, whilst the feelings could still be dissolved in a bottle of vodka.

"Why are you here Caleb?" She didn't beat around the bush as she set her empty cup down and broke him from his stare. She couldn't go back to her shitty job in a shop after her lunch break with a false sense of hope.

"I don't even know." He looked at her honestly before his face broke into a tired grimace and he rubbed his eyes. "I can't sleep properly until I know you're not pissed at me."

"I was pissed," She mumbled, rolling her eyes. "You lied to me."

"I didn't lie." He looked her dead in the eyes. "I never said it was my apartment when I took you there the first time, and you kept insisting we go back.

"Oh so you thought you'd wait until the actual owner walked in and enjoyed our live porno for a good ten minutes for me to realise you didn't actually live there."

"I didn't see him either." He smirked at her with a chuckle, trying to control his body as it reacted to the images of her lying underneath him in his head.

"Stop it." She kicked him under the table, trying to stop her own face from erupting into a grin as she shook her head. "God he was weird."

"Nice place though," He looked at her through his dark lashes, trying to read her expression.

"Are you ashamed of your actual apartment?" She questioned him. All she had wanted to do was get to know him, and he had let her think he was something he wasn't, taken advantage of her trust.

"No." His arms folded across his chest defensively as he sat back in his chair. "My apartment is everything I have, it's the most I've ever had and worked my ass off for it." He looked at her.

"Then why did you take me to the other place?" She questioned, he was confusing her.

"Because the view from the widow is like the one from the bathroom at the party." He finally answered after a pause. "And I wanted that day to go on for as long as possible so I took you there when we left- I know the guy that lived there before the pedo, it's for sale again."

"You still lied Caleb." Her voice was sincere as she sighed. She knew he hadn't meant to hurt her.

She had panicked and overreacted when she shouldn't have, but he was just infuriating her and dragging her back in all at the same time with those big, brooding, brown eyes.

"I was trying to do something nice." He rolled his eyes and pushed his chair back to stand up. "I should've never gone to that party in the first place."

"Then why did you?" She scowled at him.

"I have a thing for the spoilt, nosey, I-always-get-what-I-want girls." He muttered before turning around and walking out.

Hanna had to hold back a growl at that as she pushed herself up and followed him to the entrance of the coffee shop. She knew he didn't mean it, he'd told her that he had got her all wrong, that she was nothing like he expected and so much like what he wanted when they used to curl up together under the duvet. So why was he saying it now?

"Why are you being a dick?" She grabbed his hand and held it in her own, trying to ignore the heat that spread from it through her body.

"Because I am a dick. I don't know how to be any different."

"You weren't a dick the day I met you." She rubbed her thumb over top of his hand in a small circle and watched as his breathing picked up pace.

"I was taking a day off."

"Caleb," She grumbled at him again, tugging harder on his hand as he tried to break free from her and leave. "You weren't being a dick when you took me back to that place either, and what you said a minute ago," She paused as she bit her lip and took a chance. "It was sweet." His head raised slightly, surprised. "You were trying to be sweet- even if you lied."

"I didn't lie-" He was cut off as her teasing grin met his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to it.

Fuck being scared of getting left behind again, she'd deal with that when they came to it and right now all she wanted was his lips on hers- all over her- as his strong arms wrapped around her.

"Stop," She whispered, pulling back as she remembered they were stood in the middle of public still.

Caleb's eyes scanned the room, everyone seemed too engrossed in their food to notice as he took a few steps back and pushed the bathroom door open with his back, pulling Hanna inside with him.

"Wait Caleb, I have work." Her sigh raised as his lips attached themselves onto her neck in wet, desperate kisses. "I'm pretty sure you have work too." She raised an eyebrow at him as his hands disappeared under her skirt to play with her panties.

"Yeah but I haven't had my lunch yet." He bit his lip at the cute, confused expression on her face before she felt her knickers drop to the floor and he followed them.

"Caleb," She moaned, her hand moving to grip his hair as he tried to show her he hadn't meant to lie to her, or to make her feel like shit. He was bad with words, bad at saying how he was feeling- knowing how he was feeling. He wanted her to change that as her eyes dropped closed and she gave up her control, only muttering something at him with a smirk. "I hate you."

* * *

 _All I wanted_

 _Was a little emotion_

 _Keep rolling your eyes_

 _Your words stuck inside_

 _Behind your teeth_

 _Your feelings can't hide_

 _All I wanted_

 _Was a little emotion_

* * *

 **I have a week off and no money left so here's some free entertainment. Their relationship is all over the place. Plz entertain me with reviews. Xxx**


End file.
